kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime Aikawa/Missing Ace
In an alternate story, is . In this timeline, Kazuma Kenzaki sealed him for five years before he was unsealed by Leangle to aid the heroes once more. History Missing Ace The Missing Ace movie provides an alternate ending to the fight that has him sealed by Blade. However, the actions of the Albino Joker four years later forced Kenzaki to have Leangle unseal Hajime to aid in protecting Amane as his true self and later as Chalice. In the end, Hajime sacrificed himself by switching places with Amane to save her and give the other Riders an advantage over their enemy. His spirit was later shown watching over Amane, the girl was assured by Kenzaki that Hajime will always be there. Remote Leangle.jpg|Kamen Rider Leangle unseals Hajime Aikawa in order to rescue Amane. Rescue_Amane.jpg|Kamen Rider Chalice being unsealed by Kamen Rider Leangle as he rescues Amane from Albi Roaches. Joker_Undead_Vs._Albino_Joker_Undead.jpg|Hajime Aikawa (Joker Undead) Fights Junichi Shimura (Albino Joker Undead) In The Missing Ace]] Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Chalice. *'Rider Weight': 109 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 320 AP (3.2 t.) *'Kicking Power': 520 AP (5.2 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Hawk Tornado': 1400 MPRouze Cards. (14 t.) *'Head Chop': 600 FP (6 t.) *'Plant Bio': 1600 MP (16 t.) *'Spinning Wave': 2000 AP (20 t.) *'Spinning Attack': 2600 AP (26 t.) *'Spinning Dance': 3600 AP (36 t.) is the default form of Kamen Rider Chalice assumed by scanning the Change Mantis Rouze Card in the Chalice Rouzer. Unlike the BOARD Riders, Chalice is not a Kamen Rider transformation produced by a Rider System. Chalice is the name of the Mantis Undead, whom Hajime mimics using his ability as the Joker Undead to assume the form of any other Undead. Though Chalice has especially high agility, he is superior to the Ace Forms of any of the BOARD Riders due to using the original Rouzer technology instead of an imitation. Chalice is equipped with the Mantis Undead's weapon, the Chalice Arrow, which can be combined with the Chalice Rouzer to scan Rouze Cards for special attacks instead of transformation. Appearances: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace - Undead= Statistics *'Height': 173 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Human Undead. *'Weight': 59 kg. When the Joker Undead chose to assume a human identity, he used the Spirit Rouze Card to assume the form of the Human Undead and began using the alias Hajime Aikawa. From then on, Hajime preferred to always be in this transformation outside of battle, only cancelling the transformation and assuming his true form when absolutely forced to. Appearances: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace - Joker= Joker Undead Statistics *'Height': 219 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Joker Undead. *'Weight': 116 kg. The Joker Undead is the true identity of Hajime Aikawa, and the representative of death in the Battle Fight. When the Joker wins the Battle Fight by being the last Undead not sealed, the Stone of Sealing endlessly generates Darkroaches to exterminate all life on Earth. In Missing Ace, Hajime was sealed by Blade and remained that way for four years. After being unsealed by Leangle to protect Amane from Glaive's assault, Hajime chose to sacrifice himself in order to make Jashin 14 vulnerable for the others to attack. Appearances: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace }} }} Equipment *Chalice Rouzer: Chalice's transformation device *Rouze Cards: Allow Chalice to transform into Undead or perform special attacks *Chalice Arrow: Chalice's personal weapon *Wild Slasher: Wild Chalice's primary weapon *Shadow Chaser: Chalice's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Hajime Aikawa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Chalice, his suit actor was . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' See also Category:Blade Characters Category:Blade Riders Category:Deceased Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes